T'was the Night of Halloween
by Ultima770
Summary: A Halloween story I wrote when I asked my friends what they were going to be for Halloween. So I put them all together into this. Also I noticed there are a lot of Harry Potter fan fictions and so I wanted to post my version. It is post Deathly Hallows, but evil does not simply disappear. With every generation comes new challenges and new evils, more sinister than the last.


When World Collide III: Twas the night of Halloween  
Rated R for explicate language and extremely violent situations and the destruction of one's childhood.

Diagon Alley, six years ago; It is Lindell's first year at Hogwarts and after a good day of getting her books and her wand, her mother allows her to go and buy one treat at a store down the road. Only she dashes in the wrong direction, down the much darker alley. She immediately realizes where she went, but she sees the look in the eyes of the men blocking the way back into the light, and so she continues on, hoping her Mother will come to find her. As she looked, it seemed that most of the alley was like a ghost town, most of this section of the alley was closed down after He Who Must Not Be Named was defeated by the great Harry Potter.  
However, one such store caught her eye, "Sesterhenn's Gaze", obviously a fortune teller's shop, and Lindell always did want to wonder how her school experience would be like, so she entered the store and there sat Sesterhenn, as if awaiting her this whole time… and she was.  
The Fortune teller said, "I knew you would come," she said.  
"You knew I was coming?" Lindell slowly approached the table.  
"Of course, please, have a seat if you wish," she gestured to the chair.  
With a feeling of slight reluctance, but overwhelmed by curiosity, she took the chair and sat down and nervously asked how her school year will turn out. The Fortune teller simply asked, "Do you want to physically see it or have my cards tell you?"  
Immediately, Lindell said, "I want to see."  
With a rather suave movement, the Fortune teller made generic circular movements with her hands and a crystal ball appeared and she said, "Let us gaze." In an instant, the both of them were taken to a foggy world version of Hogwarts; the main hall was filled with many foods, drink and laughter of the children and the ghosts. "It looks like a wonderful experience of laughter and a healthy education. Let us go further," and almost immediately, the Great Hall was turned dark and on fire. The Forbidden woods were billowing smoke and on the Headmaster's seat stood a powerful and masked man, beside him was a scrawny, clown faced man with a basketball jersey that was a few sizes too big, drinking orange soda. The clown reached out, as if wanting Lindel, but went through her and grabbed a first year student without a face and the student must have died of fright, as the student turned blue and purple and died while others looked on helpless.  
The Fortune Teller looked expressionless, not sure what to do, but Lindell screamed out as other students were decorated all along the walls, crucified upside down and the pictures were being burnt with the people inside attempting to run away.  
Lindel screamed like a banshee until she snapped out of this hazy world, and awoke to find her mother asking why she is down here all alone. Lindell didn't know what to say about the world that could be…

Chapter 1: Six Years Later

"I think you know why you have been summoned here, Mugatu," said a shadowy woman.  
Mugatu, a grey haired and bearded man, with an obscure hairstyle replied, "I do, I take it you now want me to go after the Prime Minister of the UK, because of our legitimate sales?"  
Another man spoke, this one bald with a goatee, "Not necessarily. Our, so called, legitimate sales, especially our meth products in the Wizardly world are only rising, what is a problem is Bane. The man is threatening our business."  
Mugatu gave a rather scared look, "So Heisenberg, you want me to kill an international criminal, that has his own army, where as I have an army of male models… you all have asked me reasonable things, like killing the Malaysian prime minister, with a dim witted male model that got me arrested… but now I have to ask if you all have lost your fucking minds…?"  
Heisenberg simply had a blank expression, "Bane is coming to the UK, Mugatu. He does not know of our existence, you have to find a way to kill him when he gets here. Without him, him operation will simply move on."  
"Do you know how long it will take for me to find a model that can get to him?"  
"Then you have better hurry," said the woman, "We do know he may appear somewhere around Hogwarts."  
"Hogwarts," Mugatu raised an eyebrow, "Hang on; I don't think he came here to take over business."  
"Well," Heisenberg started, "Why else would a warlord come here to the UK?"  
"Am I the only one here who sees a terrorist attack coming?" Mugatu mocked them by hitting himself on the head, "He's a fucking warlord not a sweatshop, slash drug person!"  
"We do not care," said the Woman, "We are ordering you to kill him off or else!"

It was just another way for the year to start out, but then again it is the last year for Lindell, and she had been made a prefect for Gryffindor, and was very much excited when Hagrid had just led the new years into the Great Hall. Sitting next to Lindell sat Fisher, her good friend, whom looked uneasy, "Nervous for the last year?"  
"Oh you know it, but there is something I have to tell you when we get back to the common room."  
"Why not tell me now?"  
"It is a bit private," said Fisher, "It is not really a thin to tell with so many ears."  
"Okay, no problem," Said Lindell just as the new Headmaster, whom replaced the last one after the battle with Voldemort.  
Headmaster Awesome walked up to his podium and waved, "Welcome to another year, and may it be just as awesome as the last. First, for our first years, I have a few rules, that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, hence the name. As well as the basement sector, you may not go down there. SO… yeah, let the feast begin!" He clapped his hands and the food suddenly appeared.  
The food never got old and Lindell mostly enjoyed how well cooked the chicken was and especially the pumpkin pie. Next came the ghosts, and she waved to Headless Nick, whom returned the wave by nodding his head. Lindell commuted with her friends, especially Fisher about their vacations during the summer and her preparations for being an Aura.  
Suddenly, Lindell heard a voice, "Remember…" Something about it was so… familiar. Again she heard the voice; "Remember what may be," the voice is feminine. Lindell said, "Remember what?"  
"What?" Lindell felt like she suddenly snapped out of something to see Fisher holding her shoulder, and asked Lindell again, "What?"  
Lindell held her head, feeling a slight headache, "I heard a voice."  
"Voice," said another voice.  
They both turned to see Headless Nick, "Yes," said Lindell.  
"What exactly did it say?" Lindell told him, "Remember what?"  
"That is what I am saying; I just don't know… it is familiar."  
"If I were you, you best remember quickly," He said and drifted away.  
Only she just couldn't, but didn't want to get a headache trying to remember, dinner was almost done and it would be time to take the new years on a tour to the common room and it must have been that time, because the other prefects were getting up and going to the doors and so did she.  
It was only a few steps and some of the lights went out, they flickered, like the lights at the muggle stores in London. Without warning, the windows blew up and the doors burst open, men dressed in suites and machine guns began spraying bullets all across the Great Hall. Lindell dropped to the floor, but could not look away to see several of the first years and even a few of her friends.  
Headmaster Awesome shot up and with a flick of his wand, the bullets were flying up into the ceiling, until someone shot a grenade up at him, sending several of the teachers against the wall, but Headmaster Awesome continued standing and held up his other hand to conjure up a ball of fire from the torches that still had embers, only now they burned like a bonfire and with the point of a finger, the ball of fire rushed forward toward the armed men and exploded in a cloud of steam.  
Lindell sat up, shaking nervously and finding her friend Fisher, still alive and well. "Oh gods, Fisher, are you okay?"  
"Yeah," she whispered and crawled over to Lindell and the both of them saw that Awesome's fireball did nothing to the gangsters, who now walked between the table aisles and over the dead bodies toward the headmaster, but stopped at the end of the table and made way for two men.  
Leading, was a skinny, long haired man with clown makeup and a basketball jersey. Headmaster Awesome attempted once more to use fire, but it did not phase the clown man as he simply jumped up the platform and with a switchblade, he stabbed the headmaster in the guy, forcing him to bend over and croak in pain, and again the Jugalo stabbed Headmaster Awesome, time in the spine and twisted the blade. Awesome was on the floor, twitching and gurgling on his own blood.  
A masked man, Bane, walked over Awesome and handed the Jugalo a Faygo orange soda and turned to the crowd of children. "Children of Hogwarts, you may stand and listen," he gestured with his arms.  
However, no one stood up and the Jugalo took out another knife and tossed it at a woman's head, impaling her and he shouted, "Stand up!"  
In an instant, mixed with screams, everyone stood up; Lindell also helped Fisher and listened closely to Bane as he went on, "Now, this school is ours, we are in control and we have our reasoning for being here. The rest of you can live and walk away from all of this. Just cooperate with us and stay in your common rooms. While we have business to attend to," the students began to walk out and toward the common rooms; Lindell helped both Fisher walk and the new years get to the Common room. The halls were filled with the gangsters, taking down paintings and arresting teachers. A few gangsters shot into the ceiling, "Move faster!"  
In the next moment, students just ran to common rooms, boys were in the girls and Hupplepuffs ended up in Slytherine, and same with all the other combinations. Fisher began to grunt and even cry.  
"Fisher," asked concerned Lindell, "What's wrong?"  
"It's what I wanted to tell you about, right now I got cramps, and I'm pregnant. I think I'm eight months in, maybe a little more."  
"Oh god," Lindell said and helped her walk into a bedroom that was empty and got her to lie down, "Just breathe Fisher, I'll go get help."

Chapter 2

Despite these evil men infiltrating the school grounds, an act that has been not been done since the time of Voldemort, children, mostly seventh and sixth years, attempted to leave. However, Fisher got the help of an old nurse Ghost to tell the children how to deliver the baby, but they had no food or proper treatment for the child, so they had to attempt an escape, Lindell an Fisher together.  
A clown man, however, walked down the halls, a fellow gangster passed and the clown announced, "whoop whoop", and was about to open a can of Faygo orange soda when he heard to sound of children, children out of their rooms and in the halls. So he set the soda aside and jogged down the hall and turned a corner to see two seventh years, one of which fires a spell of two at Ketamine the Clown. However the efforts are as fruitless as Headmaster Awesome's attempts, Ketamine took out a switch blade and with the swing of the blade he destroyed the spells and swung a third time to throw the knife into the child's throat. The last child, a woman, turned to run; only Ketamine took out a Taser and got her in the back, she yelped for help frantically.  
Swiftly, Ketamine walked up to the woman and recharged the Taser, only to shoot again, at the back of her head, this time she was silenced and Ketamine took out a can of Faygo, drinking as he dragged her by the hair to the common room, where the children screamed and coward by his entrance.  
The woman Ketamine tazed slowly regained consciousness and rolled over in the middle of the common room as the clown announced, "Don't let me catch you little cum guzzling cunts out of this room ever again," he threw the can down onto the woman's head, where he tazed her and she yelped again. Just before leaving, he saw a man in the room, "Just because we are here doesn't mean men can be in the womens' common room, he fired the Taser at him, little did he know, the child had heart murmurs and died when the military grade Taser electrocuted him.  
Little did Ketamine know, those two set up a distraction for Lindell and Fisher and another, Harry Potter's son James, as a matter of fact, escape with the Invisibility cloak. Fisher did what she could to keep her baby quiet, but the young girl was in need of some nourishment and time was running out. They went down the halls and down the large stair cases, passing many of the gangsters. Taking very slow and quiet steps, they even came next to the great hall, where Bane and Ketamine stood by the door, talking.  
"There were a few students trying to escape, they won't think of doing that again," said Ketamine.  
"Very good, however now your efforts are needed to extract information out of the teachers for the artifact we are here for," Bane opened the door, "None will tell us where it is, some say it was destroyed years ago, but I want you to start with the grounds keeper."  
Lindell almost gasped, "Hagrid!" She managed to whisper with her shock and surprise, "We have to save him!"  
James covered her mouth, "they can still hear us and there is nothing we can do!"  
Fisher agreed with Lindell, "There has to be something we can do."  
"Listen you two, we are here to get your child out and so hopefully we can get some sort of help! If we get caught, everyone's chance of escape is next to nothing, Hagrid would want us to get out, and he knows this is what we must do!"  
Ketamine walked in, and everyone saw Hagrid tied down to a table in the Great Hall, his beard was gone, it looked as if someone used super glue to tie it all together and then rip it off.  
"I-I told you," Hagrid took in air, "The Sorcerer's Stone was destroyed years ago, it is gone."  
Ketamine grinned, "Lots of loyalty for a grounds keeper," he slapped Hagrid on the bloody scabs of where his beard once was, "you know, you don't want a guy like me to extract information from you, where I come from, they call me the Joker, the man is my hero, next to Alex DeLarge. That should tell you something, being that I enjoy inflicting pain on people, I love to torture."  
"What are you going to do?"  
His question was ignored, as Bane said, "Our guest has arrived, I will go speak with him outside, do your best."  
Ketamine nodded and as he waited for Bane to leave, he took out an iPod and began playing a song that started out quiet and slow, but Hagrid continued to plea, "Please, I told your boss and I told a few others, it is gone."  
"Boss," Ketaime mocked, "Listen, you listen, and I don't have a boss. Hear me?" Before Hagrid could or would say anything, he slapped Hagrid and took out another switch blade, "Did you hear me you fat fuck!?"  
Hagrid immediately said, "Yes, you don't have a boss. You don't have- a boss."  
The song began to pick up and Ketamine still did not put the knife away, instead he began to dance to the song, "you know, you can plead all you want. I am going to torture you and maybe even kill you." Ketamine even sang along to the lyrics and the shouting parts of the song, he screamed in Hagrids ear and with a shaving blade, sliced open Hagrid's face in one area, and then another and another. Hagrid's shouts of pain echoed all through the great hall and the halls themselves, where the children listened reluctantly, knowing there is nothing they can do.  
For the last scream in the song, Ketamine leaned over and grasped Hagrid's ear, "Hold still you-" Hagrid tried to fight but the pain of his ear being cut off was paralyzing. Ketamine held the ear, "Was that good for you as it was for me," he grinned and spoke into the ear, "Hello- hello," he spoke, "did you hear that," he laughed an turned to retrieve a plastic container under the table, a container of gasoline and began to splash some on Hagrid, some dripped into his ear wound.  
Hagrid shouted and screamed frantically and became disillusioned, "Please! Please don't burn me; I don't know where the stone is!"  
"So there is a stone," Ketamine splashed more, "you going to tell me?"  
"No!" Hagrid shouted louder.  
"No, why not tell me, or you're going to die like a fucking pig. I'll feed these kids your fucking corpse if you don't! We'll have a damn pig roast!"  
"I mean no, it was destroyed years ago."  
"Yeah you said that before, you ain't going to crack," Ketamine took out an old lighter, lit it and held it above Hagrid's face, but his eyes were closed, "Open your eyes," he didn't, "I said OPEN YOUR EYES!" When he did he said, "Now, this is your last chance." Only Hagrid said the same thing and Ketamine let the lighter fall and ignite Hagrid into a giant pig roast.

Meanwhile, James, Lindell and Fisher managed to escape onto the grounds. From what they saw, the invaders had placed guards at the bridges, the river and all entrances. Even with the invisibility cloak, there was no escape, with the exception of the Forbidden Forest.  
"There is no way, I am taking my newborn baby into that forest," said Fisher.  
"There is no other way," Lindell exclaimed.  
James shrugged, "Well, there may be a few out there that can help us actually, my dad told me of a half giant, Hagrid's brother, a few of those centurions and such. I know it's a bad place to take a baby, but we have no choice."  
Suddenly there were gunshots and the sound of magic spells exploding. A few windows shattered and a voice shouted, "You murdering bastards!" Lindell and her companions stood motionless to see Professor MgGonagol and a few students running and shooting spells from their wands. The professor conjured up a force shield to stop the bullets and was running towards the forest with the few students.  
Chasing them is Bane, an elderly man and several of the gangsters. The elderly man wore a black uniform, and on his shoulder was some sort of symbol, a black bent cross of a white backgrounds, he shot his pistol vigorously toward MgGonigal, but Bane stopped then and said, "No need to pursue them, they will meet their end in that forest. They may fear us, but there are more dangers in there that can even kill us."  
The elderly man holstered his pistol, "If you say so, Herr Bane. What if she knows of the Stone's location?"  
"She doesn't, because they may be right about the stone not being here."  
"Then where is it? Soon as our client is done, I will need it," The elder clenched his fist.  
Bane shook his head, "It may be fruitless for us being here Heydrich, besides, why must you have the stone, you managed to survive your assassination over 70 years ago and are still young."  
Reinhard Heydrich took out a flask and drank some sort of white, yet see through liquid, "Unicorn blood may sustain me, but it will not last forever, the Unicorns near extinction."  
"Perhaps," Bane turned, "But now, let us go see Hook and tell him we have not yet found the artifact, if we can find it."  
Almost immediately, when Bane and Reinhard turned, Lindell and her companions ran into the forest, hoping to find MgGonigal and find a way out and maybe get a hold of the Ministry of Magic to get these men out of Hogwarts.

The Forest was unusually darker than usual. James told of a time his older brother, when he was a first year, took him into the forest to meet Hagrid's brother but they ran into a number of horsemen and had to fight them off, and almost got caught when they returned in the middle of the night. Lindell used the Lumos Maxima spell to light the way and hopefully MgGonnigal would see them, but for forty minutes of searching, nothing.  
"Wait, I have an idea," James took out a piece of paper, "My dad gave me this when I entered my sixth year, it's also what my brother had when we entered the forest years ago."  
"The Maurader's map," said Fisher, recognizing it immediately.  
"That is right," Said James and he said the words to start it. Within moments they saw MgGonigal and a few of the students, back to back, moving frantically in a circle, just a couple hundred meters ahead. So they ran in that direction, to find the three of them back to back, with their wands out, almost being shot at by a student.  
"For bloody sake," said MgGonigal, "Those are students as well," she ran over, "Are you two alright?"  
"Yes, we used the Maraders map to find you, we saw all of you running from the castle," Said James.  
"Did you see anything else?"  
"Not one else," James said.  
"Nonsense, something is following us!" MgGonigal pointed her wand out toward the forest, "There!"  
Lindell, looking scared now, asked, "What is following us?"  
Shrugging, MgGonigal said, "It's the dark forest, it could be anything." Just as the turned, she saw the two students were missing, "Peter, Franco!"  
James and Fisher looked to the map to see them behind a tree not too far away and so the four of them went to find to two students, hanging from a branch.


End file.
